


Beast

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Spock, NON/CON, Rape, non-humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is attacked on a planet by a humanoid creature.</p><p>Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of fics I'm doing to celebrate 200 followers on Tumblr.

He could call out. 

Ensign Anderson was close by. The trees and undergrowth were thick and the wildlife within was teaming with life. The noises of the forest had been enchanting. But he still recognised that if he yelled, he would hear him above the sounds of nature. 

The Ensign was a young, mostly inexperienced crewman who had been on two landing party missions so far. The first had involved said landing party brining back a slightly toxic specimen as Anderson had misread the decimal point for safety. The second time he had caused offence to the native people and it had taken some work to convince them that they were there out of respect and to learn about their people. 

Spock had been certain that this assignment would be much better for him.  
Previous reports and exploration had found no hostile natives, no dangerous specimens in this area, just a lot of interesting and safe species to collect data on.  
He wondered if it had been one of the other members of the Science crew here if he'd have already called out for assistance.  
Yet he doubted he would. He would be putting that crew members life in jeopardy and that was unacceptable. 

The humanoid males had surrounded him, four of them who stayed in crouched positions as they watched him with dark eyes, long hair obscuring most of their features. They were smaller than most human males, from what Spock could observe, and they wore no clothing. The planets atmosphere was warm with two suns present, one a little further than Earth's own and one much further out. It kept the planet in a constantly warm state with long hours of daylight. 

They told him in their native tongue that they had been watching them since their arrival. Spock was their leader.  
Two of them moved in on him with incredible speed and he did not fight them off, allowing them to go through with whatever ritual they had. They pulled at his arms until he fell to his knees and then a third, strong and powerful for such small humanoids, was grabbing his legs and the first two pulled him down by the shoulders.  
His lack of fight to start with, he realised, had been a mistake and even with as much effort as he could manage, he could not move them now. 

The fourth of the group lowered itself down beside him and pulled at his trousers. It clearly didn't understand the concept of clothing and merely pulled on the fabric with rough hands until the fabric ripped beneath it's almost claw like hands.  
He could feel the air, cool to his own temperature preferences, against the exposed flesh of his stomach. Then he heard the sounds of ripping as they continued to remove his clothing. They stopped when they exposed his genitalia, they seemed confused for a moment, before they quickly flipped him over and continued. He felt his underwear being shoved down, exposing him further. 

He kept his head to the side, the smell of soil rich as he breathed it in as he gasped for breaths. Terror clung to his heart but he forced himself to breath calm, deep breaths.  
Panicking would not help the situation. 

The ones holding him down gripped tighter and he couldn't help but tense himself at the inevitable. The pain was almost enough to make him call out. He wanted to crawl away from it, but he couldn't move an inch, they held him so tightly.  
The male made small, animal like grunts as it thrust forcefully. Spock could hear his own grunts of pain in his throat and forced himself to stop, concentrated on anything but the pain, took his mind away from what was happening to him and thought about the situation logically. It was nothing more than a show of dominance. An animal like urge to show who was stronger when threatened. 

He kept his mind away from what was happening, let himself be washed over with a numbness, like mind and body were apart from one another. He could feel his body moving with the thrusts but he could not feel the pain of it.  
He could taste the soil, he realised dimly. The earthiness as his mouth opened to draw in shallow breaths, everything felt far away and distant. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of shock from the attack or trying to keep his mind off of his own pain, but he was alarmed by his minds own slowness. He felt pain in one arm as sharp nails bit into his flesh. Confusion from one of the humanoids as green blood trickled from the slight wound on his arm and the hot mouth as the same one that inflicted the wound tasted the blood. It scowled at the taste and wiped its mouth messily, green blood smearing across it. 

Spock wondered how much longer it would last. It seemed like he had been enduring this for hours, though he knew it was minutes. The humanoid impaling him made frustrated thumps on his back with its fists. Spock felt hollow as he felt the bruising fists vibrate through his body. He pounded on him again before he shifted his position slightly and continued the abuse. 

It finally came to an end as he felt the hot fluid spurt out inside of him. He had a brief flash of fear as he wondered if they had actually finished with him, but once he had finished and pulled out he stood and Spock's arms and legs were released. The others stood and they silently crept back into the undergrowth. 

He couldn't move at first. But then his logical mind kicked back in and he knew he needed too. He pulled himself off the ground and crawled over to a tree and sat with his back against the bark. He pulled his clothing to cover himself the best he could. He was decent though he would be unable to move without risk of exposure however for the moment, he did not care.  
He needed to sit and piece himself back together. He needed to be logical, he needed to suppress his emotions and he needed time to be able to achieve that. 

“Commander?” Came the shaky voice of Ensign Anderson. 

Spock knew without a doubt that the Ensign knew what had happened here, and judging by the look on his face, he witnessed some of it. “Ensign,” Spock acknowledged because he didn't know what else he could say right then.  
He crept a little closer, kept low and quiet, cautious and alert. Spock noted he still had his sample case with him and he moved over to where Spock's had fallen to the ground. He filled Spock's case with samples and removed his communicator. 

“This is Ensign Anderson, requesting one to beam up from my location.”

“Received Ensign. Standby.” 

Anderson closed the communicator. “I'll be right back. Don't move.”  
And with that, he was gone. Alone, and grimly aware of the fact after having the comfort of a fellow crew member briefly, Spock pulled out his phaser and set it to heavy stun. 

~

Anderson headed quickly to the science lab, thrusting the case into one of the others working there. “Orders of Commander Spock, can you record and file these for him.”

Ensign Jones looked somewhat confused that Anderson had been picked to do a task for Commander Spock, but thought nothing else of it. They all knew that Spock believed they all had potential for greatness.  
Sighing, Jones got to work. 

Anderson picked up a new empty case and removed the compartments for the samples. He then retrieved some standard pants, checking the computer for Commander Spock's size, and stuffed them in the case. He let out a nervous breath before heading to sickbay. 

It was busy enough in there. Not with patients, though there were a few, but general work being completed by the staff. He sought out the CMO and headed over, intercepted by a nurse before he got more than a few paces. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” she asked politely. 

“I need to speak to the Doctor.”

She glanced to where he was looking and smiled sympathetically. “I understand. I can get you a male nurse to ease your discomfort,” she suggested helpfully. He scowled at her and brushed her aside. 

“I need Doctor McCoy.” he insisted, raising his voice to get the man's attention. 

The Nurse blushed as all eyes were on them. “I'm sorry Doctor,” she said as he came over to them. 

“It's fine, I'll handle this,” he said, his face serious. The nurse departed and he turned to the Ensign. “What's the problem?” he asked, his eyes running over the young man looking for injuries.

“I need your help, Doctor.” He said seriously. 

“What's wrong?” McCoy's tone was a little impatient. 

Anderson started to walk out of Sickbay and indicated the Doctor follow him. He sighed but went anyway. Once outside, he didn't stop walking, but he stayed close to McCoy, speaking quietly even though the halls were mostly empty. 

“It's Commander Spock. He needs your assistance down on the planet.”

“He's hurt?” McCoy noticed weariness in Anderson's body language.

“Yes.”

“Did he send you to get me?” McCoy asks. 

“No, Sir. But he needs you.” 

McCoy didn't ask anything else, just followed the Ensign's lead. 

~

Spock was aware that he was shaking. He couldn't stop himself, no matter what he tried. 

He could feel the dampness from the leaked fluids below him and he wanted to move, to sit somewhere else, but it seemed such a waste of energy, so he stayed where he was. He closed his eyes, he was certain it was just for a moment, but he jolted when he heard the sound of the transporter, indicating Anderson's return. He felt reassured by his return, although he realised he was going to have to come up with a plan to get back to the ship at some point. 

It took him a moment to register two bodies that had beamed back. His confusion was clearly evident. 

“It's McCoy,” The Doctor said, wasting no time in getting the tricorder out. Anderson stayed a few steps away, keeping a look out. “Kid, where's the rest of the landing party?”

“They were off checking out a clearing near some water.”

“I think we should get them back to the ship.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“They will want to know why,” Spock said. 

“It's covered, don't worry,” McCoy assured him. 

Anderson watched as McCoy waved a piece of equipment over Spock's lower abdomen. He let out a quick breath before taking his communicator out again. “This is Ensign Anderson. Myself and Commander Spock have discovered an injured animal of the planet with a sizeable wound. Commander Spock has called Dr McCoy down for samples and to get a look at the animal before we beam up. The rest of the landing part is to beam up on his command.”

“Received,” came the calls back “Ready to beam up, Sir.” 

McCoy took out his own communicator and held it open for Spock “Energise.” he said, managing to sound close enough to normal.  
McCoy snapped it shut before taking out some hypos. “Okay, this will get you past the pain, so you can walk back to your quarters with me and this will give you a boost of energy so you don't collapse on the way there.”

“All very well, Doctor, but my attire is going to be harder to explain.”

“No,” Anderson interrupted. “Um, sorry Sir, I took the liberty of dealing with that already.” He opened the case and removed the pants. 

“Good job, kid,” McCoy said. He turned back to Spock. “We'll give that a few minutes to work and then we'll beam up.” McCoy turned to Anderson as he picked up the pants and Anderson turned his back on the pair while McCoy helped Spock change clothes. 

After a few minutes, Spock opened his eyes. “We should go now,” he said. 

McCoy nodded. “This is McCoy, Three to beam up.”

“Aye. Stand by.” 

Within seconds they were back on the ship. 

“Anderson, could you take these to the science labs, Spock, I want to hear more about your theories on the possible colonisation of that planet...” McCoy was saying, the whole time they walked through the transporter room, not giving anyone a chance to speak to them. 

Despite the Doctor's order to go to the science labs, Anderson followed behind them anyway, feeling strangely protective over his Commander. He got to the door of Spock's quarters before he realised he should stop.  
Spock wandered inside, but McCoy noticed the boy stop. 

“Spock, I'll be in in a minute, okay. Don't do anything.”

Spock nodded as the door closed between them. McCoy turned to Anderson. “I got to take care of him properly now, okay?” 

Anderson nodded. Stupidly, he felt tears prick his eyes, as though all that had happened had only just hit him. Adrenaline was wearing off and what had actually happened became all too real. He felt his lip wobble and felt an idiot for being so weak in front of the CMO. 

“Everything you did- that was the right thing to do. Okay? Don't doubt that.”

“It wasn't though.” He said. His voice cracking. “I saw what they did. I got there and saw what they were doing to him and I didn't... I didn't try and stop them.”

McCoy looked sympathetically at him, which Anderson hadn't expected. He expected anger, rage at his confession. McCoy let out a sigh. “Look, they over powered him and let me tell you, a Vulcan is a hell of a lot stronger than a human. So if they over powered him you bet your ass they'd have beat the hell out of you too.” He let out another sigh. “I have to go and take care of him right now okay, but when I'm done, I'm coming to find you and I need you to tell me what happened, okay? So go to your quarters and wait for me.” 

He swiped away the tears that had streaked down his face, sniffed and nodded his head, and in a second he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did a bit of work to this that I was pleased with.

“Hey, you mind if I sit here?”

Anderson looked up from where he was sat, breakfast uneaten in front of him. “Oh, go ahead.” He was tempted to get up, leave the newcomer to the table, but before he had a chance to do anything the young man in front of him was offering a hand. “I'm one of the new recruits. My names Charlie.”

He shook the offered hand. “Emmanuel Anderson. Everyone calls me Anderson.” 

“Emmanuel's a great name.”

He chuckled. “I'm not so sure.” 

“You look like you had a rough night. You been hitting the bar?”

“No, I just... had a bad night..” He spotted Dr McCoy enter the room, followed by the Captain and to his surprise, Mr Spock. He was clearly staring and the trio, enough for it to be a little odd. 

Charlie looked in the same direction. “You a little awe struck by the Captain?” 

He laughed nervously. “Yeah. I guess so. I erm, I need to go. It was nice meeting you Charlie.”

“You too.”

And with that Anderson abandoned his breakfast and headed out of the room. 

~

When Bones stepped out of Spock's quarters after having spent the whole night making excuses as to why he shouldn't leave he didn't expect to literally bump into Jim just outside the door. 

“Just the two I was looking for,” Jim said. “Join me for breakfast please, gentlemen.”

McCoy looked back round to Spock who raised one eyebrow and then gestured for McCoy to go first. He followed Jim as they walked to breakfast in a mostly comfortable silence, Kirk asking some pleasantries of McCoy as they went. 

McCoy noticed Anderson's awkward exit shortly after they arrived, he looked to Spock who either hadn't noticed or had done an amazing job of acting like he hadn't noticed. Either option was entirely plausible. 

“So Bones, what were you doing visiting Spock so early in the morning? I didn't think you liked anything before 7am ship time,” Kirk said, grinning at the man before taking another bite of his omelette. 

“Just trying to coerce Mr Spock into his next physical exam,” McCoy said. 

“That is a lie, Doctor.”

Kirk looked between the pair as McCoy glared at Spock, a silent communication happening between the two.   
“Care to elaborate on that, Mr Spock.”

After continuing the eye contact with McCoy some more, Spock turned to regard the Captain. “Not presently, Captain. It is of no great concern.” 

McCoy clearly had a difference of opinion to Spock about that as his face turned ruddy in anger and repressing said anger. 

“I think I need to hear this, gentlemen.”

“Sir, now is not an appropriate time,” Spock intervened. 

“Well my appetite is sufficiently ruined.” 

“Not here, Jim,” McCoy adds, guessing that Kirk is expecting them to start talking now. 

“Can we go somewhere then?”

~

In one of the ready rooms, Kirk agreed to sit while McCoy insisted in having a word in private with Spock outside before they spoke to Kirk. They eventually arrived back inside, Spock coming and sitting opposite Jim. McCoy lingered beside Spock before facing Jim. “What he has to say is his to say alone, Jim. I'll come and see you later.” 

Jim frowned slightly. “Very well.”

Spock waited for the door to close then ordered it locked.   
Then, more surprisingly, he ordered the privacy code enabled for the room. No one but the Captain, Spock, McCoy or Scott would be able to access the content of the room, classifying the conversation that was about to take place. 

“Doctor McCoy did not want me to discuss this matter with you. However, I feel that you should know, Captain.”

“Go ahead, Spock.” Kirk said, his face blank. 

“Yesterday on the planet I did not encounter an attacked animal. I was attacked by a group of humanoid creatures-”

“Attacked?” Kirk repeated, his eyes quickly travelling Spock's body for a telltale injury he had missed.

“You will see no physical evidence, Captain. The attack was a primitive display of power, sexual in nature.”

The words stopped everything. Kirk just heard them. And nothing else. They rang over and over in his mind. “It was...” was all he muttered. 

“The doctor said you would have an issue with this. Jim, I wish to assure you that I am perfectly fine-”

“You're not perfectly fine, Spock! You were just-” and he cut himself off, afraid to say the words. 

“Jim, I received excellent care from Doctor McCoy. He was not visiting me early this morning, instead staying over night in my quarters. We spoke about the incident. About the way it is used as a weapon of power over others. It was a violation, Jim, but a violation of the body. The mind of a Vulcan is everything, and mine remains untouched. In fact, the skin to skin contact with the creatures allowed me an insight to the beings. The are simple. There was no malice except an attempt to frighten off a larger specie they did not understand. Therefore we should ensure that it is noted that this planete not be disturbed.”

“Spock, no matter how you have reasoned this, I can't just let this go.”

“Is it not my choice, Jim?”

“Yes, but-”

“In different circumstances, I agree that punishment is necessary. In this instant, where a specie does not understand complex social interactions as we do, I believe we would be doing more harm to them. Please, speak to Doctor McCoy. He does agree with me on this matter.”

“Spock, for years, this sort of thing was allowed on Earth. Women, who were weaker and more vulnerable, were made to suffer by man. And in the end, not just women. It can happen to anyone, male or female and by any one.”

“Yes Jim, I am aware of Earth's history.”

“You're missing the point. When all of that happened, so many times people would not speak out- for fear.”

“I can assure you Jim, I am not afraid.”

“But you won't make those responsible pay!” 

“Because they do not understand. They are not civilised, not even slightly. You would have me take them to court? Do you wish for me to get my own revenge, or allow you to seek vengeance for me?”

“No-”

“That is what you are suggesting.”

“Spock-”

“Jim, please. If this had happened in a civilised society, I would seek a punishment. I do not believe we will achieve any satisfactory conclusion by going that route in this situation.”

“Spock, I promise I will discuss this with Bones, but I am still far from happy about this.”

“Noted, Captain.”

~

McCoy was expecting him. 

Since he'd left Spock and the Captain alone, he expected Jim to come tearing into see him at any moment. Jim, as usual, didn't disappoint him. 

“Just tell me one thing, Bone,” Jim began without even waiting for the doors to shut. “Are you really okay with this?”

“I wouldn't say the word 'okay' sums up my feelings, Jim, but I understand and respect Spock's reasoning.”

“And you don't think he's in shock right now?”

“I did consider it last night. I spoke more to him last night than probably all of our conversations before combined. He was very frank with me. It was enlightening, Jim. 

“Rape is enlightening now?”

“You know who I'm worried about in all of this? Ensign Anderson. He was there when it happened, powerless to do anything to stop it. He was the one who came and got me, he was the first one who sought to comfort Spock. And I shouldn't have to be here babysitting you when he could really use my help. So do you want to make what happened about you and how you feel about it, or do you want me to do my job and help those who need it?”

Jim glared at McCoy. “And what if you and Spock are wrong about this? What if it does affect him, he's just being too stubborn, to Vulcan to realise it right now.”

“I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon. And I plan to keep checking in on Spock. Is that good enough for you?”

“If anything happens to him, I'll hold you accountable.”

“You won't be the only one.”


End file.
